


Just Let Me Touch You

by tomlinsonreads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Cheating, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonreads/pseuds/tomlinsonreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have been on the road for a while, Liam goes to visit Zayn since he's in the city. They both haven't been around their girlfriends for a while, and they're both sexually frustrated. Nobody needs to know. (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Touch You

Its been almost five months on the road, things have been different to say the least. Zayn left the band due to some personal shit and Liam kinda felt like a loner. Yeah, he hung out with Niall a whole lot more and their friendship was stronger than ever, but when Zayn was on the road with them he got to do way more than play golf and drink beer. 

Zayn and Liam had been fucking since TMH tour. Yeah, they had their girlfriends but they never saw them and a hand can only do so much. Liam thought he was gonna lose it not being able to take out his sexual frustration somehow. Sofia didn't go out with him much cause she wanted to be private and hated the paps, Liam couldn't blame her. 

Today was their last show in California till they got a five day break and Liam knew exactly who he was going to go see. Zayn. Yeah, it sounds fucked not going to see his girlfriend or family but Zayn had just left and he missed his friendship and time together. Okay, maybe he also knew that Sofia was about to get her rag the day after the last show so he couldn't go have sex with her. She didn't even like to fuck him though, she always bitched to him how he didn't show much emotion. Maybe because he was the one who'd rather be fucked...yeah that's exactly why.

\----------------

The show ended and the boys where in the back talking about their plans.

"What are you two lovebirds going to do?" Niall said to Louis and Harry.

"Well I'm going to fuck the brains out of Harry tonight because he thinks its okay to moan like that in front of 70,000 people." Louis said looking over at Harry smirking. Harry gave him a smug look, cheeks becoming flushed at the thought.

"God, why ya gotta be so upfront about that stuff." Niall said, turning to Liam next.

"What about you Liam? Gunna go hang out with your girl?" Niall said.

"Nah, I'm gonna go visit Zayn..." Liam said, hoping Niall won't want to tag along.

"Sick!! I wanted to visit him but I got invited to go play golf so tell him I said hey will ya?" Niall said with Louis and Harry chiming in 'me too' at the same time. They where literally each others mirrors. It was cute, Liam thought.

\------------

Liam: Hey, see you later today still man? Your hotel?

Zayn: yeh bro!! cnt wait to see u been ages Xx

\--------------

Liam managed to get to the hotel without any paps finding him and the manager their knew him well so they let him sneek in through the back to avoid any chances of paps.

He got to Zayns door and opened it. No one was in the living room but he heard the shower running. He knows its wrong to peep, but he missed the sight of Zayn's body, it was a work of art. Liam walked through the living room area part making sure the door was locked behind him and followed the sound of the shower. He got to the door and saw it was open and peeked in revealing Zayn with his eyes closed letting the water fall onto his face and hair. He looked so peaceful and sexy at the same time. Liams cock twitched at the look of it. He decided to walk back into the living room and casually yell he was there instead of saying it there.

"I'll be out in a minute Liam!" Zayn yelled as he turned off the water grabbing a towel and quickly patting himself down before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Hey man!" Zayn said going up to Liam in the living room who was sat with his hands over his half hard cock that was mildly visibal over his jeans.

"Hey dude!" Liam said getting up hopeing Zayn wouldn't see it. Zayn saw it though.

"Eh, so you a little to excited to see me are ya?" Zayn said smirking at Liam and looking down at his now fully erect cock.

"Its been some time man, and I cant fuck Niall, it'd be like fucking a teddy bear." Liam said looking over at Zayn and spotting his heart tattoo that he would always leave little hickeys on when they'd fuck on the road. Zayn loved it.

"Hmmm, well--" Zayn said walking up to Liam and whispering into his ear, "How about I give you a little bit of a 'miss you' present." He said while grabbing onto Liams asscheek and smacking it. 

"Yeah--how about you." Liam said moving his head to kiss Zayn.

Their lips crashed together, needy. Zayn was rough. He bit and sucked onto Liams lips leaving them puffy and red. He would slip his tounge into Liams mouth and then dart it out leaving Liams toungue out before quickly sucking onto it. Liam let out whimpers at how harsh but pleasing the feeling was. Zayn started to move his mouth down too Liams neck leaving trails of red marks from his lip parting to the back of his ear, Liams favorite spot. Zayn licked and tugged at the skin roughly placing his hand around Liams neck with a tight grip causing Liam too have to look up at the ceiling. Liams eyes rolled back as he let out small 'fucks' from under his breath.

Zayns hands moved to Liams chest grabbing onto the tip of the V on his v-neck then moving him into the next room not letting his lips leave Liams neck till they got near the bed. Zayn left a small peck once more on Liams sweet spot before pushing Liam onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes babe, imma get some lube to get you ready. But you're so fucking tight since I haven't fucked you." Zayn said as approached a black plastic bag on the counter, taking out a container of lube and opening it. Liam scrabbled out of his clothes quickly leaving nothing on at all, just how Zayn liked him too be. 

"Fuck you look so ready Liam" Zayn said taking off his towel revealing his fully erect cock. He opened the tube and spread the slippery substance onto his fingers.

"Move back a little baby, so I can get on the bad and spread that tight hole of yours." Zayn said in a seductive tone while getting onto the bed in front of Liam.

Liam opened up his legs and placed his hands on each of his plump thighs seperating them enough to reveal his pink throbbing hole. Zayn placed the lube all around Liams hole quickly shoving his tounge into him. He restlessly shoved his tounge in and out moving it in circles and teasingly moving his tounge up to suck on a one of Liams balls then moving his tounge back down to give Liams hole the attention it deserved. 

Liam bucked his hips up and a small amount of precum began to form on the tip of his cock.

"Zayn, --fuck Zayn oh my --fuck you feel so good daddy." Liam moaned out, moving his hands from his thighs reveling little bruises he left himself from digging his nails in to the pleasure, he started to grab onto the sheets moving himself slightly back to prevent himself from coming before getting fucked.

Zayn responded to this by getting a finger and slowly slipping it into Liams hole receiving a moan from Liam. 

"Mo-more, more, more, fuck more Zayn!!" Liam cried out having a tear form on the side of his face. It was from the sting but also a combination from all the pleasure. 

"Like this baby?" Zayn said slipping a second finger in quickly and moving them in a scissor motion, stretching Liam enough so he could be prepared for his cock.

Liam moved his hips down to receive all of Zayns fingers, riding them out on his own while looking at Zayn who had a smug smirk and a small bit of saliva spread across his cheek.

Zayn finally decided he wanted in on the experience and moved his fingers out leaving Liam to let out begging whines. He got the lube and spread it around his cock, he wanted to fuck Liam raw this time. He fucking deserved it, he thought to himself. 

"Are you ready for my cock?" Zayn said pressing his cock against Liams hole teasingly.

"Yes--yes daddy yes" liam said faintly, barely enough breath to talk right.

Zayn wasted no time and slammed his cock into Liam. Liam cried out Zayns name, grabbing onto Zayns back and leaving scratch marks all over. Zayn moved in and out quickly making sure to hit Liams prostate every time. He knew he wouldn't last himself, so he was ruthless with his thrusts in a desperate attempt to feel relief. Zayn thrusted in once more shoving his tounge into Liams mouth letting him ride out his cock.

Zayn came at the feeling all inside of Liam, but Liam want done yet. Quickly, Zayn pulled his cock out leaving Liams hole throbbing hard and red while he quickly placed his hands around Liams cock.

"Fuck Zayn I'm almost there daddy, suck me off please babe, oh my go--" Liam trailed off while Zayn started to pump restelessly at his cock.

He took Liams full length into his mouth and gagged slightly before licking a stripe off the side. 

"I'm gunna cum baby ahh--" Liam moaned out as cum began to leave his cock. 

Zayn caught some cum in his mouth and spread the rest around Liams cock still thrusting his cock as he came to let Liam reach a full peak. Liam tried to move his hand to make Zayn stop but the pleasure over took his system and he stayed there panting, enjoying the sensation as Zayn slightly slapped his cock on his mouth. 

After Zayn was done licking Liam clean he crawled up to Liam wrap his arms around his vulnerable and sweaty body.

"I missed you." Zayn said kissing Liams shoulder.

"I missed you too." Liam said as his heart rate slowed and they both drifted off too sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Ziam porn gif and felt kinda inspired. 
> 
>  Sorry for any spelling errors, I didn't proofread.
> 
> Everyone needs a little Ziam smut in their lives.
> 
> Twitter: @calistyles94


End file.
